


Winning the bet

by showaces



Category: South Park
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Cute, Fluff, Homosexuality, M/M, Sloppy Makeouts, Trapped In A Closet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 16:05:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16245140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/showaces/pseuds/showaces
Summary: Cartman needs to win a bet that involves Stan and Kyle





	Winning the bet

**Author's Note:**

> To be honest, I wrote this for my girlfriend, but y'all can enjoy this as well.  
> Constructive criticism is always welcome

South Park High was many things. A place for learning, drugs, sex workers, ginger hall monitors and bets. The current bet was one made by Eric Cartman. He bet Stan and Kyle would start dating before graduation that was only a few short weeks away. Over half the students body bet that they wouldn’t do it because of their shyness and the way things were looking the people who bet against it we’re going to win. This made Cartman very nervous since he set the minimum amount to participate at a hundred and fifty dollars which was pretty much all he had on him since losing the last twenty bets he participated in. However, there wasn’t a rule saying he couldn’t interfere and make the two confess to each other and luckily enough the two boys were blissfully unaware of the bet so it would be a win-win for everyone.   
“Hey Kyle.” Cartman says, sliding over to his ginger friend.  
Kyle glanced over at the other boy who was smirking down at him. “What do you want?” He asked bluntly, returning to doodle in his sketchbook.   
“You know there’s a lot of rumours going around about you and Stan.” The brunette says amused at how Kyle tensed up and face turned red. “Yeah people are saying that you two are totally into each other and are in some secret gay relationship.”   
“I-I’m not into S-Stan!” Kyle stuttered, face growing even redder.   
Cartman laughed, grabbing onto Kyle’s sketchbook. “Oh yeah? Then what’s this, oh look, it’s a drawing of Stan.” He teased tossing the sketchbook back to Kyle.  
“I’ll have you know that’s Stan and I’s future adopted child.” The ginger states not realizing what he said until there was a long silence between the two boys.  
“My apologies.” Cartman said with a slight snicker. “But seriously, you two both obviously like each other so just do it. Do the thing. Do whatever gays do.”  
Kyle shook his head. “Cartman it’s not simple. I can’t bring myself to do it, what if he actually doesn’t have those feelings for me.” He looked down at the ground and sighed softly. “Look I appreciate you oddly taking an interest in my love life but it’s just not as easy as you think to just go up to Stan and tell him my feeling.”  
The brunette groaned loudly and paced for a moment. “What if you were locked in a closet with Stan and the only way out to tell him how you feel?”  
Kyle rolled his eyes at the question. “Sure, Cartman if that were to happen I’d tell Stan how I feel.”  
With that Cartman ran off a plan in mind, but he needed help. He went to the only man he knew that could help him execute his plan without fail. He needed the fairy-god-faggot.   
“Craig!” The brunette yells, running down the hallway to the dark-haired boy. “I need your help!   
I need the power of the fairy-god-faggot.”  
Craig groaned softly, turning to the brunette and glaring at him. “Do it yourself, I don’t want to be involved with your shit.” He grumbled, turning to leave before Eric grabbed onto his wrist.   
“Please Craig! Please! It’s for Stan and Kyle!” Cartman whined childishly.  
Craig paused. “For Stan and Kyle.” He hummed softly to himself. After getting Token and Clyde together it made him feel good to make stubborn and shy people get together so they stop bitching and whining. “Alright I’ll do it.” The black-haired boy says before Cartman began to explain his plan.   
For Stan and Kyle, the day passed relatively normal except for Craig and Cartman staring at them and passing notes to each other all throughout the last two periods.   
“I didn’t know that Cartman and Craig were friends.” Stan said as him and Kyle were making their way out of the building. “I always thought that they despised each other. I guess I lost that bet with Butters.”  
Kyle rolled his eyes. “Dude those bet things are so stupid. They always get rigged or shit like that.” Kyle laughed and glancing over his shoulder to see Tweek barrelling towards them.   
“H-Hey guys I n-need help! I locked m-my bag in the j-janitors closet by a-accident. I can’t g-get the door open c-come on, you guys g-gotta help me out.” Tweek rambled, tugging on his hair.   
Stan sighed. “Okay Tweek we’ll help you but you gotta remember to grab all your stuff when you and Craig have your not so secret make out sessions in the janitor’s closet.” Stan sighs the three of them making their way down to the janitor’s closet. With the multiple times Tweek has forgotten things in that closet Stan had become very skilled in picking the lock, getting it open within a matter of seconds.   
“Tweek I don’t see your bag any-”  
Before Stan could finish that sentence there was a hand on his back shoving him into the closet, Kyle being pushed in seconds later before the door was slammed shut behind the duo.   
“Sorry if I hurt you guys!” Clyde’s voice came from the other side of the door.  
“When the fuck did Clyde get there?” Stan asked in a slight daze as Kyle tried to get the door open.   
“Let us out of here!” Kyle yells, kicking at the door his eyes filling with tears. He didn’t like being in such an enclosed space, it scared him more than anything.   
“No can-do guys. Direct order from the fairy-god-fagot.” Clyde said, his voice sounding slightly sorry for the two trapped in the closet.   
Stan looked over at Kyle, even in the dim lighting he could see that the ginger was having a panic attack. “Kyle.” He whispers, reaching over to his friend. “Come on, come down here.” He said, gently bringing Kyle down to the floor.   
“Stan, I d-don’t like it. Too small. Too small.” He mumbled, tensing as he felt his friend’s hand on his back.  
Stan began to draw like shapes on Kyle’s back. “I know dude, but we gotta get you calmed down first. You know the drill. Slow breaths.” He whispered, beginning to breath slowly with Kyle to try to bring him back down. That was the one advantage of being friends with the ginger for so long, knowing all his secret triggers and how to bring him down to normal.   
“T-Thanks.” Kyle whispered once he was calm his body relaxing more as Stan continued to draw little stars on his back. “I think I know why we’re in here.” He mumbled, taking Stan’s silence as a sign to continue. “Well Cartman and I were talking earlier and he said something about locking us in a closet so I though he was joking and well now we’re here.”   
Stan groaned loudly. “Of course, Cartman’s the reason we’re in here. Do you remember what you guys were talking about?”  
Kyle’s face flushed a deep red at the question. “Nope. Sorry.” He lied, body going tense again.   
Stan stood up and tried the door again finding it still locked. “Guys seriously we need to get home so can you tell us what we need to do to get out of here?”   
There were a few mumbles on the other side of the door, about four or five different ones. A moment of silence passed before a paper was slid under the door. Stan got back down picking up the paper and grabbing his phone using the light of the screen to read the note. “Talk about your personal feelings towards each other. From your local fairy-god-faggot and associates.”  
The two boys stared at each other, both faces flushed deep red, thankful for the darkness of the room.   
“Well…” Stan began. “I find you really cool, smart and funny. You’re the one person in the world I trust the most and I want you in my life until the end.”   
Kyle smiled softly at Stan’s words. “I also find you really cool. You’re my favourite person in the entire world and I’d be crushed if one day you disappeared. I really enjoy the time we spend together, even in scenarios like this. You make me feel safe when I’m scared and…” He paused having to bite his cheek to keep going.   
“Go on.” Stan whispered, the closet feeling smaller than before. The boys were practically on top of each other able to feel each other hot breaths mingling. Kyle bit his lip deciding to take the plunge, grabbing onto Stan’s hat and pulling him down into a heated kiss. Stan eagerly returning the kiss, his arms finding themselves wrapped around Kyles waist, pulling the ginger closer. The two’s kiss quickly turned into a make out session. Finally feeling free from being honest with each other.  
Their kissing finally ended as the door swung open, Cartman taking a picture before quickly fleeing the scene causing the two to be very confused. Clyde helped the two up in, both him and Tweek apologizing to the two boys for tricking them.   
“It was worth it.” Stan said, holding onto Kyle’s hand and squeezing it gently.   
The next few days passed with the boys revealing their relationship to everyone and finally learning about the bet.  
“Yeah Cartman started a bet saying that you two would get together before graduation. Basically, the winners are Me, Cartman, Craig, Tweek and Clyde.” Kenny explains with a smirk. “So now we’re loaded since pretty much the rest of the school thought y’all would be to shy to actually do the thing.”  
Stan rolled his eyes while Kyle hid his face in his hat. “Of course, fatass would make a bet like that…” Stan sighed. “But at least now I have you and that’s all that matters.” He hums kissing the top the ginger haired boy’s head. Kyle smiled softly, slowly putting his hat back on.   
“You two are both gonna get back at him, right?” Kenny asked causing the two boys to smirk wickedly at him  
“You fucking know it.” They say in unison walking off while debating on the best way to get back at Cartman, leaving Kenny there to shake his head and laugh softly at his friends.


End file.
